¿Por que te amo?
by Brenda Ginmionna Malfoy
Summary: AU. Ginny Weasley descubre que ser la esposa de Harry Potter no es nada fácil, siendo de la cultura que son, todo lo complica más. ¿Que hará al descubrir que en realidad él no la ama? 100% H/G...Los personajes no son míos sino de la famosa escritora JK Rowling!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Hoy era un día muy especial para la familia Weasley.., uno de sus hijos contraía en matrimonio, uno de sus tantos hijos...

La familia Weasley es una familia musulmana que vive en Marruecos y que tendría en el futuro una gran decendencia debido a la numerosa cantidad de hijos que tenían; siete cabezas pelirrojas: Bill, Charlie,Percy, los gemelos Fred y George, Ronald y Ginevra, la menor entre todos sus hermanos, todos frutos del amor entre el señor Weasley y su esposa Molly Weasley, su primera y única esposa.

Hoy,Ronald Weasley se casaba con la hermosa Hermione Granger, hijas de unos importantes amigos de la familia Weasley.

La mahr había impresionado mucho a los señores Granger pero lo que en realidad hizo a la novia aceptar,fue el poema que le regaló junto con una rosa y el resto de la mahr. La Walima no se hizo esperar mucho y se celebró días después y como era la costumbre, la boda se planificó para la semana siguiente, es decir, hoy.

Los novios se encontraban, al parecer muy felices, sentados uno al lado del otro en sus propias cogines mientras observaban bailar a los invitados. Las que bailaban con más entusiasmo eran las mujeres, en especial un grupo pequeño, conformado por Ginevra, Molly Weasley,la Señora Granger y unas cuantas primas del novio donde la alegria era mas notoria.

En una esquina, un hombre alto, pelinegro y con unos preciosos ojos verdes, charlaba con uno de los hijos Weasley; Percy.

-Dijiste que podías conseguirme una esposa-dijo el mientras bebía un poco de su sharbat.

-Es cierto que le prometí como pago de mi deuda, prese tarle a una joven para que luego la desposara ¿no es así?

-Me debes demasiado dinero...

-Lo sé, y no tengo como bastante dinero como para pagarle señor, por eso es que lo invité a la boda de mi hermano, para presertarle a mi hermana...Ginny.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó el.

-Se llama Ginevra, pero no le gusta que la llamen así, prefiere que le digan Ginny.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó y al rato apareció una joven de cuerpo menudo cubierta como todas las demás, por su velo y su niqab blanco.

-Permiso señor...Percy, madre quiere hablar contigo.

-Dile que en un rato voy...-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Esta bién.., con permiso- agregó y se retiro no sin antes mirar de reojo al hombre que acompañaba a su hermano.

-Discúlpala, siempre fue entrometida...

-¿Ella es tu hermana?- Percy asintió -Parece muy rebelde, no tiene nada especial...Mas bien, preséntame a la muchacha que está a su lado.

-Es nuestra prima Cho Weasley, lo siento, ya está comprometida.

-Necesito si o si elegir una esposa, o mis padres lo harán por mi y me esposarán con una prima mía lejana, a quien por cierto no quiero ver ni en pintura...-bebió un poco de su sharbat.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerle que mi hermana es la adecuada?

-Lo único que quieres es saldar tu deuda...- contestó el pelinegro observandolo detenidamente.

-Tiene razón, pero mire, usted necesita una esposa y yo, saldar mi deuda con usted...Mi pago es mi hermana, y usted conseguirá una esposa.

-Lo pensaré...Si para este fin de semana no consigo alguien mejor, no me queda de otra...-resopló

-Esté usted tranquilo, a ella la educaron muy bién, sabrá como tratar a un esposo como usted, por mas que aparente ser otra cosa...

-Necesito que también lo aparente, tiene que estar a la altura del presidente de Potter's Company...

-¡Señor Potter!¡Es un honor tenerlo aquí! El presidente de Potter's Company y jefe de mi hijo no podría faltar en esta fiesta!- dijo el señor Weasley acercándose a ellos- Un gusto señor Potter, soy el señor Arthur Weasley- le ofreció la mano y Potter se la estrechó.

-Bueno.., soy Harry Potter, pero veo que no hace falta presentarme, usted ya me conoce...- dijo Harry sonriendo levemente.

-Sí, sí...¿De qué estaban charlando? Los ví desde lejos y quise venir a meterme en la conversación.

-Solo negocios Señor Weasley- respondió Harry metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡Ah sí! Claro...nada como hablar de los negocios...Ahora, cuénteme ¿Es cierto lo de ese proyecto..?

H/G

-¡Por Allah!- murmuró Ginny antes de inhalar y exhalar varias veces para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón pues pareciera que había corrido una larga carrera durante varias horas.

Ese hombre.., de sólo recordarlo la hacía pensar en cosas que nunca había pensado, y la hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido¡De seguro se quemaría en el fuego del infierno!- por Allah...- volvió a repetir.

-¿A dónde habías ido Ginny?-zumbó alguien en su oído, pero la pelirroja no prestó ni la más mínima atención. Su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, nadando quizás.., volando por las nubes, o tal vez caminando por el desierto, pero siempre pensando en él...-¿Ginny?- volvió a preguntar la misma persona pero esta vez agitando sus manos delante de sus ojos, la pelirroja dió un respingo y parpadeó varias veces- Te pregunté a donde habías ido y sólo mirabas a la nada sin hacerme caso...- dijó su prima Cho mirándola detenidamente.

-Sólo fui a avisarle a Percy que madre la estaba esperando para hablar...- Cho buscó con la mirada la cabeza pelirroja de su primo Percy, y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar observar al hombre magnífico que estaba a su lado charlando con él, ahora comprendía a Ginny. Nunca en su vida había visto un tipo más hermoso (ni siquiera su prometido..) suspiró y volvió su atención a su prima de tan sólo diecisiete años. De seguro con sólo una mirada del señor Potter ya se había quedado prendada de él...Todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender de la vida.., y solo esperaba que Allah la ayudara ¡Inshallah!

-Ten cuidado Ginny...No porque sea hermoso, signifique que sea bueno...

-Hablas como si él se fuera a fijar en mí...-susurró Ginny.

-De hecho, yo creo que sí ¡Te está mieando Ginny!

N/a: Holaaaa! Se que en realidad debería estar actualizando el capítulo siguiente de mi fic El Corsario, pero una idea me surgió en la mente y tenía ganas de publicarlo, no por eso me olvidaría de el corsario! No señor, igual la estaré publicando( nada mas no se cuando)

Se aceptan tomates y alguna otra cosa que quieran mandar...

Se acepta a Voldye lanzanzo cruciatus y a Dobby con calcetines...

NO SE ACEPTAN VOCIFERADORES

Atte: la administración

Si quiere redactar alguna queja por favor mandar review!

Bree :-*


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ya había pasado una semana desde la boda de Ronald Weasley junto con Hermione Granger y Harry Potter no había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en nada más que no sea en sus negocios, por lo tanto, debía asumir que tendría que casarse con la hermana de uno de sus empleados pues dentro de unos meses venía Romilda Vane, su prina lejana que vivía en el extranjero y a quien no soportaba en lo más mínino ¿Cómo lograban pretender sus padres que ellos podrían contraer natrimonio?"Ya tienes veinticinco años, deberías casaete de una vez por todas con una buena mujer" escuchaba a su madre en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el informe del nuevo proyecto. Ginevra Weasley podría ser la mujer indicada; era la hija de un importante empresario, pir lo tanto era de una familia rica, y según Percy Weasley era una buena mujer. No podía decir que era hermosa pues solamente le había visto los ojos (unos lindos ojos avellanas según su criterio) y parecía todavía bastante pequeña ¿Cuantos años tendría? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?

Despues de varios minutos, escuchó que sonaba el teléfono que usaba para comunicarse con sua empleados, lo tomó y contestó después de lanzar un suspiro.

-Diga...

-Señor Potter- escuchó la voz de su asistente- El Señor Weasley, presidente de la constructora T.W.E. está eaperándo para hablar con usted.

\- Hazlo pasar - sólo reapondió y cortó la llamada. Segundos después, entraba en el despacho el señor Arthur Weasley, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro- Señor Weasley.., que bueno que haya acudido ahora. Quería salir a almorzar dentro de unos minutos y no me hubiese gustado hacerlo eaperar. Puede sentarse- lo invitó y el pelirrojo así lo hizo en el asiento de enfrente.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor Potter?

\- ¿Ta están listos los planos paea la construcción de..?

-Sí, ya están...- respondió mientras le entregaba una carpeta negra.

-Adentro también se encuentran el informe detallado...La nueva sucursal de Potter's Company en Londres será la mas grandes de todas las que tiene...-informó orgulloso mientras Harry observaba con detenimiento el contenido de la carpeta.

-Muy bién..,señor Weasley ¿Puedo platicarle algo más peraonal?- preguntó Harry con cierto nerviosismo, Arthur asintió extrañado- Es su hija, me...ejem - carraspeó- Me agrada...-soltó y pudo observar como Arthur sonreía un poco.

-No dirías lo mismo si conocieras su personalidad- respondió el señor Weasley.

-Bueno..,no la conozco pero me encantaría conecerla-repuso el continuando un poco nervioso.

-Vamos señor Potter, cambie eaa cara... Le aseguro que ser el dueño de todo esto no le pone así de nervioso.

-Bueno, recuerde que sólo soy el director. Mi padre, el Señor James Potter es el dueño de todo Potter's Company - respondió Harry agitando un bolígrafo entre sus manos.

\- Está bién, no me expresé correctamente,.entonces sería; "Dirigir la empresa no lo pone tan nervioso"

-De hecho...no, por que ya conozco todo en cuanto a las empresas, mi padre ya me había enseñado todo lo referente a eso desde muy pequeño, desde el manejo de dinero hasta el trato con las personas para hacer los negocios. Pero con las mujerea es distinto, no son como los negocios que ya sabes como hacer para lograr tu objetivo, en cambio ellas, son muy distintas una a otras, y para dar el gran paso del matrimonio no quiero casarme con cualquiera, tiene que ser especial.

\- ¿Acaso quieres piensas casarte con mi hija?- preguntó el hombre pelirrojo.

-Primero quiero conocerla, después, si a ella le gusta la idea, nos casaremos- respondió el sin dudar omitiendo la parte en que sólo lo hacía para no comproterse con su prima.

\- Dijiste que ibas a ir a almorzar ¿no?- cambió de tema Arthur sonriendo de lado.

\- Si, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Que tal si te invito a comer en mi casa y aprovechas para charlar un momento con mi hija?

-Me parece bién...¿me puedes esperar un momento? Todavía tengo que revisar unos documentos más...

\- Bién.

\- Por cierto, gracias por invitarme a tu casa y de paso ayudarme...

\- No hay problema Harry, yo siempre quise lo mejor para mi hija, y tu serías un excelente marido.- respondió el patriarca de los Weasley levantandose de su asiento para luego salir de la oficina.

\- Uff...ahi vamos.

***#***

Deapues de aproximadamente treinra minutos de viaje, Harry y Arthur llegaron frente a una casa de dos pisos que quedaba a unas cuadras del mercado.

\- A mi esposa le ha encantado esta casa, ya que quedaba ceeca del mercado y ella podría vender sus telares y ropas. A ella le encanta diseñar y confeccionar tanto que siempre hace a todos unos suéters ¿No te lo mensioné?- preguntó el señor Weasley divertido.

-No señor...

\- No me digas señor, trabajamos juntos en un proyecto...y ya te veo como el esposo de mi hija...Solo tuteame, y dime Arthur.

-Esta bién, Arthur - Harry había esperado que fuera un poco más celoso con respecto a su hija, no precisamente que lo ayudara a cortejarla..."Esa es una de las ventajas de ser rico" pensó el, pues creía que si era pobre ni le iban a permitirse acercárcele.

Entraron a la acojedora casa donde los recibió una enojada Molly.

-¡Arthur! ¡Me hubieses avisado que traías visitas! Hubiese cocinado algo más apropiado...LA PRÓXIMA AVÍSAME

\- No te procupes mujer.., que todo lo que tú cocinas es como probar de los mismos Dioses- respondió su esposo y su mujer enrojeció debido al halago.

\- Mamaaaaa ¡Ya no grites! Siempre que gritas me rompes cada vez más los timpanos. Si tu hija favorita se queda sorda es por...- iba diciendo una joven mientras bajaba las escaleras sin percatarse la presencia de Harry - tu culpa ...- terminó y de inmediato sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas debido a la vergüenza pues ya había notado a Harry - lo siento, agregó y subió corriendo las escaleras a colocarse el velo

Harry vió desaparecer su melena pelirroja y sonrió de lado. Por fín ya la había visto, y debía admitir que su futura esposa era muy hermosa.

***#***

NA: PERDOOOOON enserio perdon por mantener en el olvido esta historia De verdad lo lamento.

Gracias por todos sus reviewss! Me hicieron ver que estaba haciendo algo que a mi no me gustaba que hicieran las demas escritoras...Eso de abandonarlas no esta bíen. Lo se, no lo iba a hacer, solo no tenía tiempo, pues estoy escribiendo un libro, que es mi proyecto deade hace practicamente dos años y todo mi esfuerzo lo habia pueato en eso.

Eate fic * ni el otro* lo voy a abandonar, solo voy a tardar en actualizar y eso.

Muuuchas gracias por leer, no se olviden de mandarme un review que ea mi pagooo

Bree c:


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"Que vergüenza" pensaba Ginny mentalmente mientras comía un poco de pan."De seguro Harry piensa que estoy loca por gritar así...¡Y andar sin velo en casa!". Ginny no iba prestando atención a lo que hacía lo cual causó que derrepente volcara el contenido de su plato y este terminara por esparcirse sobre el mantel "¡Y ahora debo añadir esto a mi lista de vergüenzas frente a Harry!" se lamentó.

-Lo siento...voy a limpiar esto-empezó Ginny pero enseguida acudió Minerva, una señora bastante pasada en primaveras pero con un espíritu joven, quien más que una empleada de la casa era un miembro más de la familia.

-Déjalo mi niña...ya lo hago yo-dijo Minerva mientras limpiaba el desorden causado por su torpeza.

-Gracias Mine.

Para Harry Potter, la situación era graciosa, lo contrario para Ginny, pues más avergonzada que antes, volvió a sonrojarse. El la había estado observando desde su lugar en la mesa y pudo notar como sus mejillas se enrojecían a cada instante ¿En que estaría pensando?, se preguntó varias veces. Durante su escrutinio había notado también, que parecía una chica bastante tímida pues sólo escuchaba hablar a sus padres pero cuando eo lo hacía, ella bajaba la mirada a su plato para luego terminar sonrojada.

-Dime Ginevra...¿piensas estudiar en la universidad?- preguntó Harry para romper el hielo.

-Sí.., pero todavía no decido que...Tal vez estudie política, aunque de nada va a servirme pues no podría dedicarme a eso- respondió ella más bién para si misma. Y era cierto pues en su cultura impedía que la mujer tuviera tanta responsabilidad devido al machismo- No lo sé -agregó y en el comedor volvió a reinar el silencio.

Arthur notó que Harry intentaba entablar conversación con su hija pero estando ellos ahí presentes se cohibían, asi que llamó la atención de su esposa con un carraspeo.

-Ejem...Molly y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver..,si nos disculpan- empezó para luego agregar bajo la mirada curiosa de su esposa-Vendré dentro de un momento...- y salió del comedor junto con Molly.

Harry sonrió mentalmente y apartando su plato vacío se dirigió a Ginny.

-¿Es tu madre quien preparo todo esto?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta y sólo lo hacía para mantener una conversación.

-Si...-musitó ella.

-¿Y tu cocinas tan rico como ella?

-Más o menos... Pero no oo hago tan bién como ella.

《 Si cocina como la Señora Weasley no será mala idea casarme con ella 》 pensó Harry.

-Si me casara contigo sería afortunado...-dijo Harry tanteando el terreno para ver su reacción ante semejante idea.

-Eso es...si te casaras...-respondió ella apartando también su plato.

-Debo admitir que eres una de las muchachas mas bonitas que he visto-dijo el y Ginny enrojeció como un tomate; hasta Harry se sorprendió sonrojándose tras su propio comentario.《No debo decir mentiras...》( ni que Umbridge xD) se dijo lentalmente. No era que realmente no la creyera bonita, pero Cho le parecía mas madura y por lo tanto más hermosa.

-Creo que no hace falta que yo diga lo mismo...De seguro alguna mujer le dice lo atractivo que es todos los días...

-Quién lo hace todos los días es mi madre bromeó logrando sacar una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Lo cierto era que su pariente lejana Romilda Vane, se encargaba de recordárselo todo el tiempo cuando lo visitaba en sus vacaciones. Romilda no esperaba ningún momento para tiràrsele ensima, e intentaba provocarle vistiéndose de manera pomposa y provocativa todo el tiempo. Harry sabía que si ella hubiese sido de su misma cultura tal vez no se comportaría de esa forma y sería mas recatada.

-¿Quién es su madre?- pregunto Ginny entrando con mas confianza en la conversación.

-Por favor...no mebtrats de usted ¿Acaso me ves que soy un viejo?- preguntó el con un tono falso de dolido- Tutéame y dejémonos de formalidades que te llevo sólo unos cuántos años.

-Está bién...¿Quién es tu madre?- volvió a preguntar.

-Se llama Lily Potter y es una mujer encantadora, si se conocieran tal vez se llevarían bién, pues ella no aparenta en nada tener las cuatro décadas que tiene, posee un espíritu vivaz y juvenil pero a la vez es muy madura, lo suficiente como para reprochar a mi padre cuando se comporta de forma inmadura.

-Espero algún día conocer a tus padres-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y llegarás a hacerlo...- respondió Harry en el momento en que Arthur y Molly entraban de nuevo al comedor, ésta última demasiado contenta y con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-Muy bién...es hora de irme- dijo Harry mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-¡Harry! ¿No te gustaría quedarte a tomar el té?

-No gracias, si me disculpan, tendré que rechazar su oferta pues tengo varias reuniones importantes en el día que no pueden ser canceladas...Pero me encantaría volver a almorzar con ustedes algun día...

-¡Puede volver cuando quiera!- exclamó Molly entusiasmada con la idea- Las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para usted.

\- No les quiero causar ninguna molestia...

-No es ninguna molestia, al contrario ¿No Ginny?

-No es ninguna molestia- agregó ella bastante confundida ante tales atenciones 《¿ Cómo no lo iban a tratar asi? Si es Harry Potter...》 pensó luego la pelirroja, contrariada.

-Les agradezco, su compañía hoy fue grata.- dijo Harry dirijiéndose a todos pero mirando fíjamente a Ginny- nos vemos mañana...y si es posible los otros días siguientes.

-Te acompaño Harry- escuchó Ginny decir a su padre y notó que salieron de la casa al cerrarse la puerta que daba a la calle.

-¿No es encantador?- preguntó su madre.

-Si...-contestó ella, pero algo en sus interior le gritaba que era alguien peligroso para ella.

Dos semanas... fueron dos semanas las que Ginny tuvo que andar sonrojándose ante la presencia de Harry pues fiel a lo que había dicho, había decidido venir a almorzar todos los días y la torturaba con su mirada verde fija en ella a todo momento.

Para Harry el tiempo no era broma, tenía que conseguir una esposa y estas dos semanas habían sido suficientes para conocer a Ginny.

Sabía que cuando estaba nerviosa se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada, a otro lugar, sus pupilas la delataban siempre pues era una persona muy transparente y no podía decir que era un enigma. Era educada y bienhablada lo cual causaría el visto bueno de sus padres y de la prensa sensacionalista que no paraba de lanzar especulaciones incómodas como de que era gay y por eso no lo veían salir con nadie a los eventos sociales. La verdad era que no le gustaba los compromisos, y sólo tenía chicas de una sola noche a quienes abandonaba luego. Nadie se enteraba pues era muy discreto.

Ya se dejaría de juegos y hoy hablaria con Ginevra sobre su futuro.

-Debo agradecerle señora Weasley por el almuerzo exquisito de hoy...Como siempre, ha demostrado su talento culinario.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer... Y llámame Molly por favor.

\- Muy bién Molly, Arthur, si no les importa, y si me permiten, quiero hablar a solas con Ginny un momento...

Ginny tragó saliva ¿De qué querría hablar el con ella?

-Por supuesto...- respondió Arthur y se levantó de la mesa junto con Molly.- estaremos en la sala.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?- quizo saber la pelirroja cuando sus padres cruzaron la puerta

-Ginny, seré directo.-empezó el acercándose más a ella- ¿te quieres casar conmigo? -preguntó el sonriendo y Ginny no pudiendo evitar sentir la felicidad clavandose en su pecho asi que sin dudar suspiró:

-Si...

N/A: Holaaaaaaaa regreseeee.

Lo seee tarde muuucho en actualizar, pero tenia cosas que hacer...

Una vez mas quiero agradecer por todos los reviews ¡Gracias! Gracias por los alientos

Debo agregar que si no actualizo es por que no tengo tiempo nada mas, no se desesperen que no voy a abandonar la historia No me siento capaz de hacerlo, y puede que taree dias semanas meses años en actualizar, pero no voy a abandonar esta historia pues jo soy de esos que si lo hacen.

Manden revieew no olviden que es mi pagaaa y no quiero quedarme sin salario ;)

Bree


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

A Ginny Weasley nunca se le había visto tan contenta como en estos días; se la pasaba cantando en cada rincón de la casa y esperaba impaciente la hora del almuerzo, andaba distraída y se olvidaba cada tanto de las cosas . La razón a todo esto tenía nombre y apellido: Harrry Potter.

Hacía ya dos semanas que Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter se habían comprometido y hace una que se habían presentado al sheikh(magistrado islámico)para casarse de la forma legal. Ahora Harry y ella estaban legalmente unidos, sólo faltaba llevar a cabo la celebración para terminar con la boda y así poder estar verdaderamente casados. Estaría oficialmente unida a su amado, y eso no sólo ponía contenta a la novia, sino también a la madre de la misma, a quien los empleados de la casa juraban haberla visto llorando a moco tendido por todas partes de la casa mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles de los cuales sólo se lograba distinguir palabras como "ya ha crecido", "y era tan pequeña..."

La dote no se hizo esperar, Harry había sido lo bastante generoso al regalarle una gran cantidad de joyas y dinero en metálico lo cual no sorprendió a Ginny puesto que él le había jurado entregarle esa cuantiosidad. Al principio ella se había negado, pero luego de que Harry le explicase que todo le serviría por si en algún momento él le llegase a faltar, terminó aceptando algo resignada. Ella no quería su dinero, ella solo quería algo mucho más valioso que eso, su amor.

Por otra parte, a Harry no le causaba emoción alguna. Se encargaba de pagar el salón, con la decoración, comida y otros, además de contratar a los agentes de seguridad quienes estarían custodiando las entradas y salidas de todo el local. Para Harry, era un negocio más.., si no se casaba ahora sus padres le sacarían del puesto de presidente de Potter's Company. Tenía muy presente en su memoria la conversación que había tenido con sus padres antes de la boda de uno de los hijos de Weasley (el casamiento de Ron).

-Flash back-

\- Debes casarte - decía un hombre pelinegro con unas cuantas canas a causa de la vejez.

-No lo haré padre, sabes que nunca me casaría. No estoy para esas cosas de la familia. Sólo quiero estar concentrado en los negocios...-respondió la copia casi exacta del primero.

\- La familia necesitará un heredero tuyo para que puedo tomar tu lugar luego. ¿ O quieres que pase a manos de otras personas que lo único que harán será ensuciar el nombre de la empresa? De la que nuestros antepasados tanto se esforzaron en llevarla a la cumbre...-replicó James Potter mientras caminaba como león enjaulado por toda la habitación, intentando hacer sentar cabeza a su hijo quien bufaba constantemente.

-No quiero que suceda eso..,pero no conozco ninguna mujer que sea lo suficientemente capaz para ser mi esposa.- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir frente a la ventana como queriendo tomar un respiro a su nueva obligación.

-Entonces trendrás que casarte con Romil...-empezó James pero su hijo lo cortó antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de prununciar su nombre.

-¡Con ella no! Conseguiré una mujer adecuada, con tal de no casarme con ella padre. Te lo juro...

-Fin del flash back-

H/G

-¡No, no! ¡Te has movido Ginny! Ya te he dicho que

dejes de mover tus manos...Necesito dibujarte unas cuantas cosas más...- dijo Hermione Weasley a su cuñada, a la vez que intentaba graficar unos símbolos en el dorso de las las manos de ésta lo cual era costumbre de su religión hacer esto para la celebración de la boda.

\- ¡No puedo evitarlo! - contestó Ginny quien estaba a punto de colapsar por los nervios -estoy nerviosa...¿Qué pasaría si Harry no me encuentra lo suficientemente buena como esposa y luego se casa con otra mujer más? - agregó afligida.

-Ginny..,eres hermosa, no creo que haga eso..,por que estoy segura de que contigo ya estará contento. Si no lo está..,es porque es un tonto. - repuso la castaña mientras finalizaba su trabajo. - Ya está.., se secarán en un rato. Ahora.., ponte el velo y muestrales lo linda que te ves vestida de novia.

-Gracias Hermi - contestó Ginevra portando una gran sonrisa en el rostro para luego abrazar a su cuñada.

-Ginny. Es hora - dijo la señora Weasley tocando la puerta.

H/G

Muchas personas comían y bebían su sharbat, otras, bailaban al son de la música ejecutada por unos hombres de grandes turbantes quienes portaban distintos tambores y cantaban con voz afinada.

Ginny veía toda la escena sentada en su kosha mientras aplaudía alegre, Harry, sentado a su lado tan sólo observaba callado.

\- ¿Qué pasa..? - preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-Nada -respondió cortante. Sólo quería que todo esto terminara, estaba empezando a cansarse.

-Sáca esa cara.., pareces un buho enojado...-intento bromear la pelirroja pero Harry no le hizo el menor caso y empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien.

Cho Chang observaba a lo lejos a los novios conversar, o mejor dicho, ver a Ginny platicar. El no merecía tener a una chiquilla como esposa "El merece a alguien como yo..." pensó encaminándose hacia ellos.

N/A: HOLAAAAAAA

Lo seeee tarde muchooo Lo siento por los errores ortográficas si es que los hay

Como habia dicho antes no voy a abandonar la historia. No se preocupen

NO podre actualizar seguido, lo siento, pero no crean que es por que abandono la historia.

Gracias por leeeeer

By Bren


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry Potter pudo divisar a la mujer que estaba encaminándose hacia ellos y sonrío ladinamente , Cho, por más que estaba cubierta por su velo y por su nikab se notabaa lo despampanante que era su cuerpo.

-Tenía que venir a felicitar personalmente a los novios. Felicidades dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes blancos dirigiéndose más hacia Harry que a la novia lo cual Ginny no notó.

-Shukran -respondió Ginny de inmediato.

-Shukran agregó Harry no pudiendo evitar seducir a la otra con la mirada, quién le respondió de la misma manera atrevidamente, pero alguien vino a interrumpirlos.

-Allah ijib tissir!(Que Allah abra el camino)-exclamó un muchacho de la misma edad de Harry, tenía el pelo cobrizo y los ojos cafés casi grices - Mis felicitaciones a los novios... Por cierto me presento señor Potter cedric diggory y conozco a Ginny y a su familia desde hace años, asi que debo decirle que se esta llevando un tesoro que muchos quisieran tener...Por cierto, soy el prometido de Cho...creo que ya se conocen.

-Sí... Ya nos conocemos dijo Cho dedicándole una sonrisa a su novio. Quería a Cedric, pero desde que vió a Harry Potter no dejaba de imaginarse rodeada de los mejores lujos y si podía tener a un hombre a su lado... no tenía nada que perder.

-Ginny, tu dulce madre dice que vayas a bailar con Harry.

-Lo dices con una tonada irónica, como si mi madrecita no fuera dulce- dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero, el cual le pareció totalmente adorable a Harry.

-Es que me lo dijo como si a quién estuviera retando fuera a mí, además dijo que Harry tenía cara de camello enojado por el hecho de que no le estabas entreteniendo como se merece...- Ginny le pegó en el hombro juguetonamente.

-A mí no me mientes Quién dijo eso fuiste tú -repuso Ginny sacándole la lengua. Ellos empezaron a reír y bromear dejándo de lado a Harry por un momento quién solo se dedicó a mirar a su ahora esposa. Las pecas de su naríz parecían danzar cuando su dueña sonreía o la fruncía. Su belleza era mínima para él, no entendía, por qué Diggory había dicho eso de "un tesoro que muchos desearían tener", el no la veía de ese modo, más bién la veía como una muchachita de familia adinerada y bien educada que le serviría para tener el perfil de buen hombre y esposo en la empresa. Derrepente unas manos pequeñas tocaron la suya.

-Ven.., vamos a bailar, que es cierto que tienes cara de camello enojado.- se burló ella.

-No quiero...-repuso el mas malhumorado aún por la broma.

-No seas amargado!- el la miró mal- uy...que cara traes...

-La misma de siempre...-Harry resopló fuertemente pareciendose a un toro más que a un camello en este momento.

-Mira...yo solo puedo casarme una vez...en cambio tú, más de una. Asi que déjame divertirme en mi boda.., por favor...

A Harry se le prendió la lamparita por un momento y como premio por haberle dado la idea, aceptó.

-Está bién...Pero antes, quiero hablar de negocios con Percy...- ella casi se lanzó encima de el pero se contubo.

-Gracias! En un ratito nos vemos...yo mientras iré a bailar con Hermi que ya no aguanto las ganas.- Y diciendo esto se dirijió hacia su mejor amiga.

Harry, después de un minuto, logró localizar a Percy y lo llevó a un lugar más privado para hablar de "negocios".

\- Te encomendaré una tarea Weasley.- susurró - quiero que convenzas a kos padres de Cho, que Cedric no es un buen tipo para ella como yo lo soy...

-Ellos están comprometidos...Dudo mucho que acepten que se rompa un buen compromiso para volver a quedar sola -intentó justificar el pelirrojo.

-Pero si no estará soltera.., yo pediré su mano...

-Ya estás casado con mi hermana, solo querías a una persona que sea apta para ser tu esposa...no dos...

-Tú sólo has lo que se te dice...-ordenó y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, se dirijió nuevamente a su esposa encontrándola danzando alegremente con sus parientes al son de los tambores.

Ella, sintiendo su presencia, lo estiró hacia ellos y lo incitó a moverse, al comienzo; se mostró un poco retisente a hacerlo, pero después empezó a agarrarle el gusto y animado bailó durante toda la fiesta con Ginny.

H/G

El último invitado ya se había retirado, sólo las parientes mujeres de Ginny se habían quedado para ayudar a prepararla para su noche de bodas...

-Hermione...¿Que se siente...hacer...eso?-preguntó a su mejor amiga cuando sus primas y tías se habían retirado junto a su madre.

-Pues...cuando lo hice con Ronald...fué hermoso- dijo y sus ojos se le iluminaron pícaramente.- Desde ese tiempo lo hacemos TODOS los días. Creo que quiere tener pronto un heredero.-este último comentario hizo sonrojar a a la menor.

-Tanto así? Que pasa si no le gusta?

-Pues entonces es un idiota! Ya te lo dije...eres bonita, no creo que para Harry no seas suficiente...-Ginny sonrió tímida- Ahora te veré mañana... Cuando vengamos a ver las sábanas...-y diciendo esto se fue dejando sola a Ginny quien se dirijió a la habitación de su esposo.

Harry se hallaba concentrado viendo unos papeles cuando la puerta de su habitación se habrió haciendo pasar a una muchachita temblorosa. Ginny traía el pelo suelto dejando mostrar su belleza casi por primera vez.

-No haremos nada que tu no quieras...-dijo el y Ginny suspiró aliviada para luego de un segundo tensarse.

-Pero mañana...ellos vendrán y se fijarán en las sábanas, si no ven la mancha de sangre...pensarán que no soy virgen...-el pudo divisar el aturdimiento de la joven y se exasperó. Ahora mismo lo que mas le importaba era conseguir que Cho no se casara y rompiera el compromiso para que el pudiera pedírselo.

-Ahora mismo eso no me interesa, tengo cosas más importantes de las que estar s que de ti.- repuso el y volvió a sus cosas. Al rato escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Ginny había salido corriendo de la habitación con las lagrimas agolpandose en sus ojos...

Oooooooooo*ooooooooO

N/A: Soy cruel? No se ustedes dirán.

una vez mas perdon por actualizar tarde...Mi excusa...los examenes...No tenia Tiempo tampoco lo tengo ahora...pero dije Si no actuaizas ahora eres chica muerta...Asi que Ahi tienen C:

Perdon si hay errores ortograficos...

bree :-*


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ginny fue a refugiarse al cuarto de al lado. No era una chica acostumbrada a llorar todo el tiempo, todo lo contrario se consideraba una joven fuerte que sabía superar todos los obstáculos, pero esta vez sentía que sus sueños se desmoronaba y presentía que estaría derrumbándose durante todos estos días, lo cual no debía, pues no quería preocupar a nadie. El problema era de ellos y sólo de ellos.

Cuántas veces se habían imaginado que la tomaría en sus brazos y le sonreiría, para luego besarla tiernamente. Había imaginado cómo serían sus hijos y creído igualmente que serían una familia perfecta. Todo lo que empezaba mal terminaba mal, y aunque quería negarlo, siempre supo que en realidad no había una atracción mutua, o que si la había, estaba totalmente lejos de ser iguales.

Pero había algo que tenía que resolver... No podía dejar que sus parientes pensaran que no era virgen, y tenía que hacer algo.

Había una costumbre en la cual después de la noche de bodas los parientes iban a revisar las sábanas, y sí estaban manchadas de sangre, significaba que la mujer era virgen y que los novios habían consumado matrimonio.

Ginny tomó una decisión; agarró la hoja de afeitar que se encontraba en el baño y corrió presurosa a su nueva habitación, como si fuera que en cualquier momento se hiciera de mañana y aparecieran todos frente al cuarto.

Habitó la puerta despacio, temiendo que Harry no quisiera su presencia y la volviera a lastimar con algún comentario ácido.

Para su sorpresa, todo estaba oscuro pues HARRY se hallaba dormido... "Mejor"pensó la joven, no quería hablar en esos momentos.

Se aproximó a la cama, silenciosa como una sombra, pues no quería despertarla. Subió la manga de su camisón y pasó la hoja de afeitar por su antebrazo haciéndose daño y formando una fina línea roja de la cual empezó a brotar sangre. Ginny contubo un gritito de dolor, y frunciendo el ceño dejó que la sangre manchada las sábanas blancas.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente se metió al baño del mismo cuarto y se lavó las manos y el antebrazo derecho, y con ayuda de los elementos del botiquín logró desinfectar y vendar la herida.

Volviendo a cubrirse con la manga del delicado camisón se metió a la cama pidiendo a Alá que la ayudara.

H/G

A la mañana siguiente unos cuchicheos detrás de la puerta lo despertaron. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama, desperezándose.

Ayer había sido un día difícil y se sentía culpable por haber tratado así a Ginny... Había querido disculparse, pero luego prefirió darle un espacio pensando que quizás no querría hablar con él.

Volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama y vió un cuerpo menudo hecho un ovillo ocupando sólo la orilla, como si quisiera mantenerse alejada de él. Su pelo, rojo brillante característicos de los Weasleys se esparcía libre sobre la almohada. Una fuerza extraña hizo que Harry quisiera alargar la mano para acariciar la mata desordenada de pelo pero se contuvo. Pudo apreciar como hacía pucheros al escuchar que tocaban la puerta y odió que sus parientes estuvieran molestando pues la despertaron y él no podría verla dormir más.

-¿Qué..?- preguntó entre balbuceos.

-Son ellos.., de seguro vienen para..,ya sabes.- no quería que recordara el motivo por el cual no habían hecho nada anoche pero no tenía otra salida, tenía que resolver el problema en el que la había metido.- ¿Que quieres que les diga?

\- Nada, sólo finge que somos felices y recíbelos...- respondió ella cansadamente, no se hallaba del todo bien.

\- Ginny...¿Qué te sucede? -inquirió Harry algo preocupado.

-¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que estar preocupado por mi?- repuso ella resentida.

-Ginny...sabes bien que no pienso eso realmente...

-Lo dejaste bien en claro ayer. Cuando se dice algo sin pensar... es porque realmente se dice lo que se piensa. -respondió ella sabiamente dejando a Harry algo aturdido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó el cambiando de tema.

-¿Vamos? Ya resolví mi problema... No te preocupes.-respondió levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha.

Harry iba a replicar pero Ginny le cerró la puerta en las narices. Ofuscado, escuchó el correr del agua y tuvo la tentación de entrar para decirle unas cuántas verdades que pensaba sobre ella, pero volvió a contenerse. Girando sobre sus talones observó todo el perímetro y su vista captó de inmediato una mancha roja en las sábanas.

-Que hiciste Ginevra...

-¡Ginny! -exclamó el golpeando la puerta varias veces, no obtuvo respuesta sino hasta escuchar que el agua dejaba de correr.

-¿Qué? -respondió ella tras la puerta.

-¿ Q-qué...hiciste?

-Hacer de que...

-La sábana...

-Sólo me hice un rasguño... y eso resolvió mi problema...- ella abrió la puerta y salió totalmente vestida. Harry pudo divisar como estiraba la manga de su blusa intentando ocultar algo. Se aproximó rápidamente y tomó su brazo para después descubrir la herida vendida.

-¿Qué haz hecho Weasley...?

. . .

NA: He vueltooo... ya se que no hay excusas por haber tardado tanto... Sólo quiero decir unas cosas: No voy a abandonar la historia... no se preocupen lo he dicho millares de veces, puede que inclusive tarde millones de años en actualizar...pero no lo voy a abandonar. Lo mismo pasará con El Corsario.

Otra cosa... si no escribo, no es porque no quiera... sólo que cuando me siento para tocar el teclado y escribir... mi mente se queda en blanco... No me estaba inspirando... Hasta ahora! que si ya logre inspirarse aunque sea un poquito... Además... quiero resaltar que este no es mi trabajo, si escribo es porque me apasiona y me encanta y porque AMO ESCRIBIR... no presionen por favor... que si tendrán capítulos de Por que te amo (aunque atrasados) pero tendrán...

Gracias por leeeer.

Bren ^.^/


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-¿Qué has hecho Weasley? -preguntó Harry mirándola preocupado.

-Por favor... no fijas que te importa... -susurró Ginny para que los que estaban tras la puerta no operan su conversación.

-¡No estoy para jueguitos Ginevra! -exclamó entre susurros Harry

-¡No me llames Ginevra! - dijo roja -sabes bien que no me gusta...

-Te podías haber hecho una herida grave... te podía haber pasado algo... -agregó el y con una emoción desconocida, la rodeó con sus brazos intentando protegerla -no podría perdonarme si algo malo te ocurriese... -le beso la frente de manera tierna s Armando por completo a Ginny.

-Pero ayer... -repuso Ginny queriendo aclarar las cosas.

-Sólo estaba pensando en unos negocios... -respondió el rápidamente, y era cierto... para el, su matrimonio y el problema que consideraba no tener a Chi era un negocio, pero había algo que lo hacía sentir culpable. -Perdóname Gin...

-¿Gin? -preguntó ella curiosa.

-¿No te gusta que te llame así? Es... de cariño.

-Me... me agrada -dijo tímidamente para luego abrazarlo.

¿Cómo podía haber dudado que Harry la quería? Si se había casado con ella... y eso ya era una prueba para Ginny de que la quería.

Afuera todavía se escuchaban cuchicheos, de seguro las mujeres estaban esperando para ver las sábanas.

-¿Las hago pasar? -preguntó Harry, Ginny asintió -cubrete bien la manga, dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo sonrojar aún más a Ginny quien habia sentido miles de mariposas rebolotear en su estómago.

Mientras iba hacia la puerta para recibir a las metiches (según el ), Harry pensaba en lo raro que se estaba sintiendo. Primero se habia preocupado por Ginny y al ver la herida, sintió la necesidad de protegerla. Y luego estaba el beso... ni siquiera sabía por que la habia besado... se había puesto nervioso y tampoco sabía el motivo. Luego supuso que solo era porque nunca antes había besado a un chiquilla.

Abrió la puerta y un mar de mujeres lo empujaron hacia adentro para ver todo con cara expectante.

Lo primero en que Si Me fijaron fue en la cama y en lo que parecía ser el rastro de la perdida de virginidad. De inmediato, las mujeres fueron eufóricos hacia los novios y los colgaron de felicitaciones diciéndoles que esperaban pronto la llegada de un bebé sano. Una de ellas fue la Señora Potter.

-Querida... -la abrazó efusivamente. -Espero que Harry y tu me den un nieto pronto... -al decir esto Ginny enrojeció hasta la medula y la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, un poco asustada -No te asustes... los bebés, más que ocasionar problemas como muchos creen, son una bendición... una enorme bendición.

-Si... -músico Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios, luego Lily fue a ver a su hijo quien estaba siendo torturados con preguntas por varias mujeres, entre ellas sus primas y tías. Luego vio acercarse a la masa de gente a Cho... y esto la extrañó, pues bien no tenía una relación estrecha con ella (era una prima lejana), se suponía que sólo los parientes de Harry deberían haber venido, además de la madre de la novia y Hermione quien le prometió que vendría pues era su mejor amiga. Hablando de eso... ¿Y Herms? empezó a buscarla entre las personas justo a tiempo para no ver como Chi felicitaba personalmente a Harry y este le sonreía descaradamente.

-¡Felicidadeees! -exclamó alguien en su oído y la abrazo efusivamente.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó y le correspondió el abrazo -gracias...

-¡Ya sabía que lo harías pilluela! -dijo bromeando y Ginny enrojecio pues no habian hecho mada exactamente -¡Te haz puesto roja!

-Si... -Solo dijo ella pues no quería contarle lo que había sucedido en realidad. -¿Sabes por que ha venido Cho?

-¿Cho ha venido? - preguntó extrañada mirando para todos lados.

-¿Que no oyes bien mujer? ¡Que si! Esta allá. -le señaló demostrando sus palabras.

-Pfff ¡no te exasperes...! SI DEBES EXASPERARTE -exclamo en susurros para que sólo Ginny la oyera -¿Por que está abrazando a TU marido?

-¿Qué? -Ginny miró atonita la escena.

-Ahora la sorda eres tú... ¿Por lo menos ya te ha saludado? -esta negó con la cabeza -entonces en realidad no vino a saludarte a ti... sino a Harry...- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tu crees? -Hermione asintió efusivamente -No... no creo - agregó escéptica. -No lo haría...

-Mmm... no lo sabemos en realidad.

-Pero tampoco podemos juzgarla de antemano. Además, es mi prima, y esta comprometida... no me haría algo así... ni tampoco a Ced...

Pero Hermione no estaba tan segura de lo que Ginny había dicho, Cho podría bien estar comprometida con Cedric... pero nada sacaba de su cabeza que ya no lo podría ser, o que podría traicionarlos.

H/G

Harry había dividido a una mujer caminar hacia el, y enseguida supo de quien se trataba: Cho. La mujer venía con paso decido, confiada en sí misma y se abrió paso entre las demás para felicitarlo. Este sonrió descaradamente.

-Felicidades Harry - lo abrazo y el hizo lo mismo pues no quería desaprovechar ese momento. Lo sentía por Ginny, pero no podía evitar sentir esa atracción que sentía por Cho, pero una vez más... se sintió culpable.

##

NA: HOLAAAA regresee, lo sé, tarde pero regresé, y no tengo excusas para volver recién ahorita... pero nada mas no estaba inspirada u.u

Gracias por los revieeeeews ;) me... animaron para seguir... o por lo menos me decía "Si no subes un cap ahorita sos chica muerta" xD

Bueno... de antemano feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo para todos y que la pasen super bien ;)

Bren ^^/


	8. Chapter 8

Volviiiiiiii si... ya se... *le tiran tomates* hace mucho te dría que ha er publicado algo... pero esta vez no hay excusas sin mas... los dejos leer y espero que les guste...

Capítulo 8

Ginny agitó su mano por última vez, despidiéndose de sus parientes y amigos pues iría por un par de semanas al desierto junto con su ahora esposo Harry, este último solo se ajustó su nikab antes de subirse al garañón detrás de su esposa para luego espolear al animal para que galopara hacia el campamento en donde vivía su tío Remus y su esposa extranjera Nimph Tonks, ahora Lupin...

El día anterior había sido demasiado cansador para Ginny pues tras la visita de las mujeres para revisar las sabanas, la señora Potter se habia quedado a tomar el té con su hijo y su reciente nuera, y les había comunicado que tedrían que ir al desierto para cumplir con la tradición de los Potter. Ginny se había puesto muy contenta al principio... pero cuando le informaron que se quedarían por dos semanas sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas. Para ella estar alejada de su familia por eso tiempo era mucho... pues no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Al final el matrimonio habia aceptado. Y ahora Ginny estaba montada en un caballo junto con Harry. No llevaban ninguna maleta pues la tradición decía que tendrían que vestir con túnicas, como era la vestimenta propia del desierto y todo lo conseguirían allí.

Estuvieron mas de un dia haciendo trotar al caballo, atravesando el desierto. Tuvieron que rodear cuidadosamente una montaña para poder llegar al campamento, pues la misma se hallaba algo encerrada entre un conjunto de montañas y cerca de un pequeño oasis.

-Es para protejerse de otras tribus - le explicó Harry al parecer con la frente perlada de sudor. Ginny solo podía ver sus ojos esmeraldas pues du nikab solo dejaba eso a la vista, lo mismo pasaba con ella y ese pedazo de tela la estaba aturdiendoo por el calor que estaba sintiendo no solo por el desierto, sino tambien por la proximidad de Harry.

Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza y Harry espoleó al animal para que cruzace la distancia entre la montaña al campamento. La joven divisó varias carpas que se extendían ante sus ojos y a la gente que transitaba entre ellas, algunos detuvieron sus trabajos para observar con ojos curiosos a los recien llegados, otros solo se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares para luego seguir con su labor. Harry detuvo al garañon negro justo en frente de una carpa que se estaba abriendo en ese momento, permitiendo que de ella saliera un hombre de pelo castaño que aparentaba llegar a los cuarenta años o mas y a una mujer morena de unos aproximadamente treinta años, esta a pesar de vivir en el desierto, no dejaba de usar su look usual, pues tenía el pelo teñido de color rosa. En sus brazos llevaba a un niño de dos añitos que miraba a los recien llegados como si fueran unos bichos raros.

Harry bajó del caballo y la ayudó a bajarse a ella también.

-Harry... Que Allah sea contigo -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que Allah sea contigo -respondió este para luego soltar una carcajado e ir corriendo a abrazar a su tio. -Hace mucho quería venir a visitarlos -agregó saludando a la esposa de su tío y a su pequeño hijo Teddy -¿Cómo está el ahijado mas hermoso del mundo? ¡Vamos campeón! - dijo tocando el cachete del pequeño Teddy, este como respuesta emitió unos gorgeos para luego murmurar un leve "Haddy"

-Al parecer no querías visitarnos... o sino habrías venido - le respondió Remus con un leve tono de reproche.

\- Sabes que no es cierto... -repuso Harry ofendido -He tenido unos cuantos problemas con la empresa... bueno... ya me comprendes...

Durante todo el momento, Ginny permaneció callada esperando que el la presentara, hasta que Harry se percató que no lo habia hecho y un poco avergonzado la rodeo por los hombros antes de decir:

-Remus... Nimph... ella es mi esposa Ginev... Ginny - corrigió antes de que esta le puediera asesinar con la mirada.

\- Es un gusto para mi poder conocerlos... -dijo la joven y de inmediato Nimph dejó a Teddy en el suelo para poder abrazarla.

-El gusto es nuestro querida... ten por seguro que trataremos de que su estancia aqui sea agradable...

-Estoy seguro de que asi será... -respondió ella con una sonrisa devolviéndole el abrazo nuevamente.

-Eres bienvenida a nuestra familia... y espero que te sientas cómoda... tal vez no tengamos lujos... pero si sabemos como entretenernos en el campamento, y como sobrevivir. Espero que tu estadía aqui sea de tu agrado. -dijo cortésmente Remus con una leve sonrisa. Ginny hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. - Nimph ha tenido la gentileza de mandar montar una carpa para ustedes dos solos...

-Si... es que como vinieron para su luna de miel no crei conveniente que duerman en sitios diferentes... ya saben... las hormonas atacan y pues...

-Nimph...

-Remus y yo en nuestra noche de bodas no oaramos asi que supuse que ..

-Nymphadora... -dijo Remus en un tono que denotaba cierto reproche

\- No me llames Nymphadora! -exclamó esta mirándolo con el seño fruncido. -Además... son jovenes... y estan descubriendo esto del amor y sus... Tranquila Ginny... hacer eso es algo normal no tienes por que avergonzarte... - agrego Nimph con gracia al percatarse que la joven se había puesto colorada.

Ginny no entendía como ella podía hablar tan abiertamente sobre eso estando con otras personas en frente...Y ella ni siquiera podía hablar tranquilamente frente a Harry por los nervios... y la pelirosa demostraba ser una persona bastante... liberal... y eso le agradó.

-Rashid, ¿podrías llevar al caballo a los establos mientras Nimph les muestra a nuestros huéspedes su nueva habitación? -preguntó Remus a un hombre alto y moreno, este obedeció mientras Remus tomaba a Teddy en brazos y lo introducía de nuevo en la carpa.

-Hemos elegido uno que sea bastante grande, para que puedan sentirse comodos... -dijo Nimph mientras los guiaba.

Harry pensó que Nimph se llevaría una desepción si le decía que preferiría ir en cuartos separados por el momento, pero al ver los ojos brillosos de su esposa pensó que no podría hacerle ese desaire.

Al final, se introdujeron a un carpa en donde se hallaba una especie de cama con bastantes cojines de colores y tamaños diferentes, a un extremo de la habitación había un pequeño armario en donde al parecer estarían las túnicas que deberían llevar durante estas dos semanas. Al otro extremo, habia un pequeño tocador en donde Ginny podría arreglarse y ver tranquilamente su reflejo. Esta estubo contenta con lo que vió pero una duda la invadió.

\- ¿Donde podremos asearnos? -inquirió confusa, esperando que la pelirosa le respondiera, pero fue Harry quien le respondió:

\- Tendremos que bañarnos como todos lo hacen, en el pequeño oasis...

-Exacto, y deben de asegurarse de estar siempre acompañados, pues no saben , tal vez una tribu este espiándolos y podrían verlos...y si los ven solos..., tal vez raptarlos.

\- Yo tendré que acompañarte -dijo Harry dejando a una Ginny perpleja

Harry? Viéndola desnuda? Tal vez eso no era una buena idea...

NA: No se olviden de dejar un review! Me ayudaría a motivarme un poco mas...

Bree :-*


End file.
